


Sink Your Teeth In

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knows when it's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth In

He never knows when it’s going to happen, even when they’re lying on a bed together, naked and sated or naked and ready or somewhere in between. Pete doesn’t give prelude. He doesn’t nuzzle or lick or breathe against his neck, bite his shoulder or jaw in warning. He just is suddenly there, his teeth sinking into the side of Mikey’s throat, holding him while he sucks. 

Mikey always moans because Pete’s teeth are sharp and powerful, because once he starts, he doesn’t stop and his hands pin Mikey to the bed or floor or cot or bunk or ground and his mouth starts moving, leaving a blossoming trail of bruises all over Mikey’s skin. 

His throat is always first, then his shoulder. Pete’s teeth really dig into the meat at the junction of the two, and the teeth marks always last at least three days. He’s never broken the skin, but Mikey’s just waiting for the moment, waiting for the hot and cold shock of his blood breaking free and staining Pete’s teeth. That thought always makes him moan again, which makes Pete’s hands tighten on his wrists. His mouth will get there soon, over his shoulder and down his bicep and ending at the thin skin of his wrists like a vampire as he sucks the curve of it.

“Pete,” he gasps, because there aren’t supposed to be marks other people can see, and the long sleeves of Mikey’s coat only go so far. Pete pulls off his wrist with a rough laugh, that reminds Mikey that Pete knows exactly what he’s doing, exactly how far he can go. He bites the pad of Mikey’s thumb then replaces his mouth with his hand, pinning Mikey’s wrist again.

The next bite is to his hip and it always hurts. That’s what truly wakes Mikey’s dick up, making it jerk hard as teeth grind against bone. Pete makes it last forever, leaving a half circle of bruise from the base to the top of the hipbone’s curve. By this point, Mikey’s cock is slick with precome, the head glistening if there’s even a hint of light. Pete ignores it, because Pete always ignores it, and moves up, a different kind of hurt as he bites and sucks on the soft, looser flesh of Mikey’s stomach.

Pete’s found a way to angle himself so he doesn’t touch Mikey’s cock, but manages to hold him down so he can’t arch up, can’t react. His head jerks off the pillow and back down, the only movement he can get as Pete’s tongue teases his navel and then bites it, sending a shock straight through Mikey like a lightning bolt. The cursing starts then, calling Pete a jerk and an asshole and a fucking dick, because it hurts and it aches and Mikey always wants. Wants so much. Wants more.

Pete gives it, though not the way Mikey wants usually, moving away from Mikey’s cock to his ribs and chest. This is close to the end, and the anticipation nearly pushes it over the top. Pete leaves Mikey’s nipples for last every time, because he knows Mikey can only take so much. He knows they’re sensitive and yet all Mikey wants is for Pete to bite them so hard it feels like he’s going to bite them off, so that pain and heat whirl through him like a cord twisted too tight, finally being released and left to unwind in a frenzy of motion.

Every muscle is poised with tension and Pete always waits. He knows every breaking point Mikey has when it comes to this, to pain and pleasure, and he waits until Mikey can’t stand it any more and then he bites. Teeth sink in, tugging and sucking, his tongue flicking across the flat head of his nipple, more like torture than anything else. Mikey begs then, a chorus of ‘please’ that Pete ignores as if he’s gone deaf. Mikey can’t break the hold on his wrists, but he bucks up against Pete and manages to move his hips, thrusting up in the air. 

Pete calls it his death agony, but it’s not that until Pete releases one of Mikey’s wrists and presses his thumb to the first bite that started it, pushing until the skin is blanched white and it’s hard to breathe. Mikey always gasps, always struggles for air, for release, to make him stop and then Pete pulls away and Mikey’s alone in his own skin and he comes, shooting hot and wet over his stomach, painting the bruises coming up on his skin with white.


End file.
